


The moon, the oceans, the whole world.

by eluverses



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluverses/pseuds/eluverses
Summary: vendredi 20h27 in another universe.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first short story and its going to have 2 parts. i hope you enjoy it. also, english is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes, forgive me!💞

Lucas had the stars.  
That’s what they had agreed on an autumn night, when Eliott’s insmonio kept them chatting for hours, between tangled bedclothes and with big smiles on their faces. By this point, Lucas had already started to realise his feelings, and he was totally ready to give him the moon, the oceans, and even the whole world if Eliott asked him to. So yes, Lucas decided to kept the little dots in the sky, just to make the older boy happy. The truth was that Lucas had barely managed to interpret the topic of conversation “if all the things in the universe were ours…”, but, over time, he had gotten used to these familiar situations; because Eliott loved to talk about rare stuff, and Lucas just loved to see thee light that formed in his eyes when they talked about things he loved.  
Lucas had the stars and his best friend's smile. And that was enough for him, despite Lucas, sometimes, craved the whole universe, or even a reciprocated love.  
But now, Lucas was alone.  
There was not a single star in the sky when he received the message, nor when his three o'clock in the morning sleepiness was abruptly interrupted by the feeling of fear, angst, which swept him through the streets of the city.  
"He disappeared", he contemplated , in silence, the cell phone screen. "Do you know where he is?"  
No. Lucas didn't know. Because everytime Eliott even tried to mention the possibility of escaping or disappearing, Lucas interrupted him so quickly and with an exasperation that he would not like to admit, to say something like "Why would you think something like that? We are fine, here, now".  
He could be anywhere, in any stretch of the city. He could have even taken the last train from Paris (the one that leaves at 1:10 a.m) bound for who knows where. Lucas could look for him everywhere, and he will, but he doesn't have an idea of where to start. He just have to think, with clarity, all the scenarios he could find himself in if he were his best friend.  
He also has to remember where was the place he was found last time. Because there was a last time (and first, for Lucas) but for that time he was just a child, and the unfamiliarity only allowed him to cry until the good news arrived to calm his breathing.  
"Bipolarity" he had been told, and Lucas, without saying a word, simply nodded. Then, he got into his best friend’s room and hugged him night and day to try and make him feel better. He knever knew if he did.  
Lucas had not dared to ask anything at the time. So he didn't know how did his parents find him, in wich conditions, or where. So he had no guide to follow, only his instincts. He really just had to think, so he breathed slowly, ignoring the tears falling down from his face, ignoring the sense of discomfort and despair that filled him completely.  
So he walked, heart in hand. Through the surroundings of the library, which was the place where eliott used to lock himself up for hours to find calm.  
With every step he gave, his breath was heavier. He couldn't stop thinking how he was, how he felt. He wanted to be the one who find him, to hold his hand, take him home and see his smile, see him in peace, around him, together. He wanted to cuddle him again, like he did the first time he dissapeared. He wanted to listen to him talking about anything for hours, just to see that bright light he loves. He wanted to listen to his weird music while they lay on his messy bed. He wanted to get lost in the enigmatic colour of his eyes.He wanted to have the chance to kiss his lips, at least once.  
He wanted him back.  
But he wasn't there.  
And he wasn't near the city hall, or the cinema.  
And Lucas, with his face illuminated by the bright billboards of that cinema, stranded in the middle of the street.., he just began to lose his hope.  
Concerned as he was, he wondered if Eliott was okay. Then he wondered if sometime, this universe(that no longer belonged to him), would give him even a chance. And among that thread of questions and fears, Lucas also wondered if they would continue together when each of them fulfilled their dreams, even though his greatest aspiration was him. And in tears, he held back thinking until at some point he crashed into Eliott’s image talking about , the project he was working on.  
Polaris, the short film that Eliott once dreamed of and that, with that unending light behind his eyes, he narrated to Lucas, under the shadow of that bridge they used to visit.  
Polaris, he thought.  
And then, Lucas started running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds Eliott.

That evening of the day after that first time, at five o'clock, or perhaps at seven o'clock, when the dim sunlight was shining through the window of Eliott’s room, Lucas looked him into his eyes. He just opened them, green and quiet. Lucas continued with his arms placed around his body, awaiting some sound or movement. But Eliott didn’t say a word. And Lucas felt him so close, that it hurt his chest to know that in reality, even if his eyes returned the intensity of a firm look, Eliott's thoughts did not keep him there, at that moment that Lucas was enjoying so much, they just kept him away from that bed too small for the two of them, from that skin-to-skin feeling, and they were separating them by layers and layers of , , and guilty memories that pushed Eliott to any stage but there. Lucas wanted to tell him so many things, but he couldn’t find the way, the words, the time. He could just say something as simple as "It's okay, you know? you are still my best friend" or something softer, with crisscrossed words that would formulate something like "It's okay, I'm here, and we are fine". But he didn't say anything. He locked himself in a silence prison, and he just kept communicating with Eliott through the touch, their staring, and an inert telepathy in which he repeated that first sentence   
Lucas remembered this and thought of all these possibilities with every step he took, with every breath he took to be able to move more quickly, with every centimeter he traveled to shorten the distance between them. He was trying to create a speech, pretty and moving enough, to make Eliott understand that he would always be by his side, and he never had to go through anything like this alone. Words that would make Eliott, once for all, feel all the love Lucas can give him.   
However, once that he almost ran over the door of (their place), all the ideas that Lucas had, were replaced by a single repetitive question . And therefore, the only thing that Lucas had been able to form after visualizing him there, in a corner, as vulnerable as he never let himself be, was a desperate accompanied by the deafening beat of his heart.   
And maybe Lucas couldn’t manifest everything he intended, and maybe his love will remain a secret for a long time, but things probably worked better that way.  
The truth is that night, Lucas, the same way he did that evening of the day after of that first time, communicated with touch only, but with a calm heart.   
And while he was thinking, lying next to Eliott, how fucking lucky he was to have the chance to be next to him in that moment, even though words were scarce, and even though perhaps not in the way he craved, he also thought that maybe, whether in this universe or another, a chance will be given to them.  
And meanwhile, Lucas would continue to give him, the moon, the ocean, the whole world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it. dont forget to left kudos if you want and comment your opinion! thank you💞


End file.
